Insight
by InvisibleInsanity
Summary: This is just a little look into what your favorite characters think of themselves. Rated for some language. NEW CHAPTER! Bookman is mischievous. Hope you enjoy!
1. Kanda is nice

**So, this is my second fanfic. Maybe this one will be better than the last one. . Again I'm use to German so please forgive any big mistakes in grammar. I hope you like this chapter of my newest story "Insight". This one will be actually more than one chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer:Nothing is mine! Nichts ist mein!  
------------------------------------------------Kandaisnice----------------------------------------------------------**

**Nice**- pleasant, kind, respectable, decorous, dignified, good character.

If someone had suggested that Kanda was a nice person, everyone in the room would have burst out laughing. In fact, the person who had suggested would probably start laughing as well. However, Kanda would not have laughed. Mostly, because Kanda was just one of those people who never laughed...at anything really...but also because Kanda didn't find it at all funny.

Now you might think that those two things go hand and hand, but really they don't. Kanda could find some things funny. Actually, he found a lot of things funny. He just never saw the point in laughing at them. Laughing makes you look stupid,and is a complete wast of Kanda's time. But, this was entirely different.

He didn't find it funny, because he never really saw himself as an especially mean person. So why couldn't he be qualified as "nice"? Well, at least not mean, because he definitely wasn't.

Everything he said...or yelled /screamed /growled /sighed, well you get the point...had a _reason_ to be said, a _right_ to be said.../yelled /scre...well anyway. Well,...maybe some of the things said to Allen hadn't been exactually necessary, but Allen didn't count on that front. But everything else was simply meant to protect everyone. He couldn't help if it sounded mean.

Kanda did, as much as he truly hated to say it, lu..lu...uh...lov...v...ov...looveed, loved them all. Ja, even the annoying little bean sprout. They were all his friends. He always hated to see them hurt...or god forbid worse than hurt. So, he had to yell at them when they did get hurt, or even just put themselves in a situation where they could be hurt. Because didn't they realize that he needed them.

So, Kanda yelled for their own good, not because he was mean. No, he was trying to be nice. So they really did deserve the yelling *cough* and beating *cough* they got for laughing at the prospect of him being nice. Because Kanda was probably one of the nicest damn people in the whole damn building. They're all just to fucking blind or to fucking stupid(like Kanda always tried to tell them...or screamed in their faces) to see it.

**----------------------------------------------Kandaisnice------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, I would just like to say that "so" is my favorite word in the english language, don't ask me why.**

**How do you like this one bad or good? I like doing charecter studys. This is surprising because I don't really like reading them a lot. Not that they can't be really good! Anyway, please review, please. I would love to know what you think. I havn't decide who to write about next, got any ideas? Your ideas are most likely better than mine.  
**


	2. Allen is lucky

**Sorry it took awhile. I've never had a computer that would run "The Sims". For almost three day's I played it, and just couldn't seem to stop. It isn't even that much fun!**

**Lots of you have read this. But only one of you has reviewed. This makes me so sad. I would really like to know what you think, and I mean You! So I'm dedicating this chapter to the only person that has reviewed to it. Also all future chapters will be dedicated to the reviewers. It's not much, but it is all I can do. I really really want to know what you think!  
**

**So, Lordvio I hope you especially enjoy it. And thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Well anyway, this is the second chapter to "Insight". Yes, I enjoy stating the obvious.  
So, last time you got to look into Kanda's "nice side". This time you will look at Allen's "lucky side". See there is some more obvious stating for you. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, even if you didn't like the last one. Wait...was that _more_ obvious stating...?**

**--------------------------------------------------------Allenisluky-----------------------------------------------------**

**Lucky**- successful, prosperouse, fortunate, happy.

When you look at Allen Walker, you don't really think "Wow, now that's one lucky guy!". It's not just you either. No one has ever admitted thinking Allen was lucky at all. There are many, many reasons for this.  
A.) He has a disfigured arm.  
B.) He has a cursed eye.  
C.) He's cursed in the first place!  
D.) He was abandoned.  
E.) He was found by a clown, then when that said clown died, he made said clown into an akuma then said clown akuma gave him said cursed eye.  
F.) After said clown gave said he said cursed eye, he wound up with another clown, but this clown wasn't a clown in the "haha, so funny, and in a circus" way. More in the "Your a brat, so I'm going to go get drunk and have sex with lots of girls now" kind of way.  
G.) He always gets into trouble  
and worst of all H.) The only way he wins at poker is if he cheats!

And all of this isn't the half of his unluckiness! Come on, with this evidince, everyone is just surprised he hasn't jumped off a bridge! This is not a lucky guy to say the least.

And yet, Allen is still smiling (and not anywhere near a bridge). Because Allen is probably one of the only people in the world who think that Allen is lucky. In fact, Allen finds himself very lucky. And he would like to know why everyone finds him so unlucky. (I guess he hasn't seen the list).

This is because Allen is stupid...*cough**clears throat*...uh...sorry, what I meant to say was, Allen is an optimist, if he had seen the list, he would probably see it like this:  
A.) He has one regular arm.  
B.) He has one uncursed eye.  
C.) How many people can say that they have been cursed?  
D.) Why would he have wanted to be with people who would abandon him?  
E.) He had no reason to be afraid of clowns.  
F.) If he hadn't grew up with that other "clown" he probably wouldn't be an exorcist.  
G.) He always has something to do.  
and best of all H.) He never lost at poker.

And that's not all: He has great friends as well. Even though...one was annoying, one wanted everyone including Allen to jump off a cliff, and one a girl who always seemed to be on "that time of the month". Well...maybe he had...interesting...acquaintances. But...he did have a British accent...that was good. And...and...he had great hair!...Even if it was...white.

But, he was happy...enough. And there was nothing in the whole world, or the next, that he would trade his life for. As far as he was concerned, he was as lucky as he ever wanted to be.

Now if only Kanda would stop beating him up his life would be perfect. All he had done was laugh a little when someone said how _nice _Kanda was. And that was just hilarious! He didn't think Kanda cared anyway.

**------------------------------------------------Allenislucky---------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't think I like this chapter as much. I had to change it a lot. I couldn't decide how to end it. But I do hope you enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't a complete waste of time. Again please review. PLEASE! I will be your best friend forever!  
**


	3. Lavi is boring

**Sorry if it took awhile. It took me a long time to think of who I wanted to write about this time. But I finally decided on Lavi. This was very hard to write. First, I am sick, and I haven't felt like writing(I don't like the weather here), second, my computer keeps crashing, and third every time I try to write this I start writing in German without realizing it. So I am sorry if it is not that good. It seems to have less humor in it than the others, or maybe it's just me. I hope you enjoy anyway.  
**

**As promised this chapter is dedicated to lordvio, kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers, Doctor Yok, and kaillinne arami. Thank you all for reviewing to this story. And thank all of you readers to.**

**Disclaimer: this is a disclaimer...what do you think it's going to say?  
**

**--------------------------------------------------Laviisboring---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boring-** dull, tedious, tiresome, repetitous.

Some think Lavi is a genius...................  
Some think Lavi is hilarious...................  
Most think Lavi is annoying...................  
But Lavi thinks they are all stupid.

Lavi knew that he was probably the most boring person in the _whole_ of the _world_.

It wasn't that Lavi thought little of himself. No not at all. If Lavi thought anymore of himself his head would be to big to get through the door. Lavi knew he was smart and...he was surprisingly good looking if in the right light if he said so himself. But none of this meant he was exiting and overly fun to be around.

Hell, he was the fucking bookman's apprentice, and had a hammer for a weapon! That was the most boring job and uncreative weapon on the face of the planet!(besides shoes) And he loved them both! He might complain sometimes(or all the time), but he did enjoy his job. He loved the paper work, the reading, the writing. He loved everything about it and more. And don't tell anyone, but he also enjoyed going to ballets and operas. But that was a secret not even old panda knew about.

But so what if Lavi was boring. It didn't bother him (that much), but he knew other people _would _care. He didn't want other people not to like him because of it.

So sometimes he laughed to much, sometimes he said to much, and sometimes he did to much. All because it would make other people happy(if not somewhat annoyed). And that's all that mattered. He might enjoy things that other people might find boring, but he also enjoyed making people happy. And he was good at it to. He had even seen the impossible...Kanda's smile. He had even heard him chuckle that one time.

To him, he had to over do it, and get in everyone's faces. That way at least someone was happy, even if he wasn't. And he could go and do what he wanted to later, and no one had to suffer from his boring lifestyle. And isn't that how it was supposed to be?

But sometimes Lavi wished he hadn't laughed at all. Times like these for instance. As he watched Kanda turn away from Allen(who was currently cowering in a corner) and start to come for him._ Damn it, _he thought, _who was the dumb ass who had to go and call him nice!_ But, other than the horrible, excruciating pain, he, oddly enough, enjoyed it.

**----------------------------------------------------Laviisboring-------------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't even know if I like this one or not. I think I'm to tired to care. But not to tired to know what _you_ think. So please review! Also if you have any requests for a character you want me to write about please tell me. Hopefully the next chapter should come sooner. Thank you for reading! (I'm going to bed now)  
**


	4. Linali is excluded

**I am not sick anymore! I think I slept for 2 days.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to:  
lordvio, kaillinne arami, artemis89, AnimaeGoddess, and Kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers. I would like to thank you all very much. I was very worried about the last chapter I put up, but you made me feel much better about it! Thank you to the readers as well. I hope you all enjoy Linali is excluded.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and they never will be!**

**-------------------------------------------------------Linali is excluded-------------------------------------------**

**Exclude-** to prevent from being included, considered, accepted, or privileged; to isolate.

Linali was liked by almost everyone in the Order. She goes on just as many missions, if not more than most exorcists. She has many friends and even family there. She was not even the only girl exorcist. She always had someone to talk to, or just be with.

So why did she always feel so excluded or just plain left out!

It wasn't that she was lonely. How could anyone with a brother like Komui be lonely! He never liked to leave her alone (especially with guys).

But sometimes when she was with Komui or her friends she knew they were listening, but they never seemed to listen (if that makes sense). Yes, they would comment back to her. Sometimes they would even have long discussions that would go on and on and seem to never stop. They would laugh when things were funny(except for Kanda) and look concerned when things were bad. But...they were never really listening.

When Allen first came, he would listen to anything she said. The same went for Lavi and Kanda when she first met them. But now it seemed that even if she was talking about the most important subject in the world, they could easily be pulled out of it. Just like it was nothing!

And they wouldn't let her in some of their conversations either. They weren't even about her or anything that she couldn't hear! She sould know, she always listened to them no matter if they wanted her to hear or not. One time they had even let Miranda in on the conversation as well. What the hell is wrong with these people!?!

She always tried to listen to people. She always tried to put other people first. Yet _still_ they _never_ listened. Maybe she was asking to much from them. Maybe she was just being selfish. But still she deserved more than what she got right!

But today she had something really important to tell them. So after getting her food she practically ran over to the table they sat at."Hey, I have something really, really, _realllllllly_ important to tell you guys!_"_ She pretty much screamed, "So you _have_ to listen to me!" Allen looked up from his already empty plate(s) ready to listen. Lavi looked at her and said "yeah" seeming to be interested enough. Even Kanda looked somewhat interested in what she was about to tell them. She smiled,_"Maybe they will listen today!"._ "So...", she begain, but before she could get a sentence out of her mouth, some _mother fuking idiot _had to go and say, "Hey look, its Kanda! He has to be the nicest guy here!".

It was good that she didn't see who it was. If she had they would most definitely be dead by now. Her face fell as she saw Allen's face twitch, and Lavi chook on his food. They burst out laughing, forgetting that she had anything to tell them, forgetting she was there at all. And her face fell even more as she saw Kanda go after them with murder in his eyes. _"Oh well,"_ She thought, as tables and plates, (and about anything else you can throw) flew past her, "_maybe tomorrow." _

**--------------------------------------------------------Linali is excluded----------------------------------------**

**Sorry if it's not that great. Linali is not one of my favorite characters. I just don't like her that much.**

**I am getting close to telling you who said Kanda was nice. But, it will not be in the next one. So you have something to look forward to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!  
**


	5. Komui is a workaholic

**Lots of you wanted a Komui chapter so here it is. It's the first one that has the word "a" in the title, so it's got to be special. I hope I don't disappoint you with it.  
**

**Sorry if it was awhile. I had to visit my new grandmother. I can tell she doesn't like me. I heard her call me a Nazi, and she thought I couldn't speak English. I didn't like her either, so I just spoke German the whole time we were there. I called her "Oma" which just means grandma, and she got offended. It was a fun trip!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:  
lordvio, Bluu Inkblot, Kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers, Kaillinne arami, and Demoness Drakon. Thank you for reviewing. And thank you readers. You all are great!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to buy it so I don't own it.**

**------------------------------------------Komuiisaworkaholic------------------------------------------------------**

**Workaholic****- **one who has a compulsive and unrelenting need to work.

Komui never finished his work. He slept to much, and ran off to do other things when papers where handed to him. It made him feel awful!

He loved work. And why shouldn't he? He pretty much had his dream job. He loved science, and he could keep an eye on his sister. Not that he didn't trust her! He fully trusted her...really...he did. (if he told himself that enough times he might believe it).

He felt terrible to leave everyone else to do the work. Not when he loved doing it himself.

He never showed it, but every time he left his work his palms sweat, and he couldn't stop thinking about it just lying there, waiting for him, there right on his desk. Sometimes he could hardly take his nap. And every time he came back, or was dragged back, he couldn't help but smile. In his mind of course. He would die if anyone found out he enjoyed it.

He just couldn't take people thinking him as a......._nerd._ You wouldn't think it would bother him much. Just look at him! He had an unrequited love for science, thicker glasses than you would imagine, and a ridiculous hat. He was surprised no one had noticed yet. Surprised, yet relieved.

But he did have a serious problem with it. Just think if Linali thought that he was a........that word! He would die! He would apsolutely DIE! She might stop listening to him! (even though she almost never did) She might not look up to him anymore! (Just let him dream, its better for everyone{and great for laughs!)

So he endured the feelings of dread every time he left his desk filled with work. Even though it almost killed him. But it wasn't all bad. There would always be more work waiting for him. And he could always work more when people weren't watching him. he just wished there weren't so many damn people in the Order!

Especially when everyone seemed to be in a huge fight, and for some reason people expected him to take care of it. He didn't really care what it was about, all he wanted to now was why everyone decided to have lunch at the same time!

He sighed as he looked at Kanda and the carnage he was creating. For the first time in his life, he looked at Reever and said "I think I'm going to go back to the office, I have tons of work to do." And then he left. Reever was so shocked he didn't even notice the chair heading strait for him.

**-------------------------------------------Komuiisaworkaholic-----------------------------------------------------**

**So there is Komui's wasn't very long, but I really hope you liked it, and didn't disappoint you. I'm really sorry if I did.**

**Like always please review! And none of _you_ think I'm a Nazi right? Sorry but my Oma got me depressed. T_T  
**


	6. Bookman is mischievous

**I am so sorry it took so long! We went down to Georgia for a family reunion. It is so warm down there! But it was a lot of fun! We went to Six Flags, I had my first July 4th celebration, and I also met the rest of my not-so-new-anymore-but-I-still-hadn't-met-them-yet family!**

**This chapter is for: lordvio, Demoness Drakon, artemis89, Bluu Inkblot, kaillinne arami, Kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers, and Doctor Yok. Thank you all so much, reviewers and readers alike! Anyway I hope all of you out there enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I love them but I can't have them.  
**

**-------------------------------------------Bookmanismischievous--------------------------------------------------**

**Mischievous- **maliciously or playfully annoying.

Bookman was an exceedingly serious man.

He never laughed much, or even showed his emotions very regularly. He was never one to have many friends, mostly because of those things. It didn't bother him much, though.

After all, he _was_ a bookman. His duty was to watch and record. That was his life's work and ambition if you must say. So, likewise it was his life. He really didn't do much more than that (besides of course yell at Lavi).

...Or so everyone assumes...And we all know what assuming things means...

People could be so stupid and blind sometimes, and extremely easy to fool. And that was the main reason Bookman _loved_ people so much. It wasn't that they were fun to be around, it was that they were so gullible!

Usually people believed anything they could see.

So, for example, someone saw...well I don't know...lets say Lavi, go up to someone's desk. Then they saw...well...lets say Komui, go and sit down at that desk. But when "Komui" sits down, there is a tack on his chair. Well, everyone would_ assume_ that "Lavi" had been the one to put it there.

They hadn't even noticed that a third party had been to "Komui's" desk earlier. And they _also_ hadn't noticed that said third party had asked "Lavi" to go get something off of "Komui's" desk. However, of course, the thing that was asked for wasn't on the desk. Never had been there to begin with, actually.

But people would never believe "Lavi" if he said he didn't do it. Lavi played a lot of pranks on people...Or at least people _assumed _he did.

That was also Bookman's favorite word, assume. And believe him when he told you that it didn't just make an ass-out-of-you-and-me. It usually made an ass out of_ everyone_. Well, except Bookman of course.

Bookman was careful not to be noticed by anyone.

No one ever seemed to notice the third party anyway. It was one of the only perks you got for being in it. But Bookman loved it all the same. It made it extremely easy to get away with all the things he did that had nothing to do with his job. Or had nothing to do with anything for that matter.

But hey, he had to do random things sometimes. It made his life a lot more fun to live. I mean, come on, he _was_ a bookman after all. How much more boring could someone's life get.

It was the whole reason he had gotten an apprentice, after all. Well yes there, of course, were other reasons, but still. He just never thought that Lavi would turn out so...uninteresting. But he did get to mess with the kid a lot, that was good. And there was always someone there to blame his little pranks on, that was the best.

Although, sometimes his pranks didn't really need anyone to blame for. I mean, it's not that hard to talk in a fake voice. So, it's really not that hard to say something in a fake voice then walk quickly (but not to quickly to get noticed that you are trying to get away) towards the closest exit. And while that doesn't seem to sound like a worth wile prank to pull, judging by the sounds (mainly screams) he herd as he walked out, it had a _lot_ of impact.

And if you had looked at Bookman as he was quickly, but not _to_ quickly, exiting the dinning area, you would think you saw a look of utter disgust on his face. But then again, that is only an _assumption_.

**----------------------------------------------Bookmanismischievous-----------------------------------------------**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I like to think that Bookman has a mischievous side to him.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer than the others, but I don't think I did a very good job. I will try my best to make the next chapters longer as well, but no promises.  
**

**Again I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But I hope you enjoyed it. And whether you did or did not, please review. **


End file.
